Teddy Bear Wishes
by neko-gayboy
Summary: Phase 1. Noodle drags her bandmates to build-a-bear. 2Doc fluff. Written for a prompt I got on tumblr. Only rated T for language.


**Just a fluffy 2Doc oneshot, please review! If it gets good reviews I might write a longer fic. -J**

"You told me we were going out for dinner!" Growled an angry demon bassist as the little Japanese girl dragged him through the mall, followed closely by their other bandmates. Russell was just smiling as he held his little girl's hand, and 2D was looking more ecstatic than the kids in the stupid store. Build-a-bear. What a fucking dumbass idea, thought Murdoc as he was forced into the plushy hell. But one look at Noodle's pleading face was enough to make him sigh and concede.

2D bounced around like the idiot he was, and he kept getting in the way of the rest of them so the bassist smacked him upside the head. "Murdoc, please don't hurt Toochi!" Noodle begged. "I just want to have fun with all of us together! Like a family." Once again he nodded ruefully, but not without a glare at the blue haired singer who was clutching the back of his head.

Russell, quite indifferent to the situation and used to Murdoc beating on 2D, went ahead and picked out his own furry friend to create. "Wait, we don't have to make one too, do we?" Murdoc asked, appalled at the prospect. Russell shrugged and gestured to the rack of unstuffed plushies. "Come on man, it'll make her happy."

"Satan, the things I do for you…" He grumbled, grabbing a random bear out of a bin and waiting for the rest of his mates. While he waited, he inspected the soft toy. It was actually quite cute, with fuzzy brown fur and a small smile that transferred from the toy to Murdoc's lips. But it turned into a sneer when he realized what he was doing. "I'm going soft…" He mumbled to himself, wondering what the hell was taking his friends so long. Friends? Since when had he ever considered them friends? But now that he thought about it they were like a family to him.

Looking around, he saw Noodle and Russell waiting for 2D to choose one. "Dere all jus too cute!" He squealed, until Murdoc walked over to him and snarled. "Choose one. Now." His voice was menacing, and 2D gulped nervously as he picked the same bear as Murdoc with shaky hands. Sighing dramatically, Murdoc stalked off to the stuffing machine and waited for them to follow. "Don't worry Toochi," Noodle said reassuringly. "He's just mad because his soft side is showing."

Noodle made them all put a heart in each other's toy, and make a wish for that person, but Murdoc adamantly refused to kiss anything that wasn't a bottle of alcohol or a skanky woman. In the end, Noodle took what she could get and let him do what he wanted to do. At least he was participating. When the helper asked Murdoc if his bear was alright, he snatched it from his hands and stalked off muttering something along the lines of "blow the damned thing up…"

As expected, 2D's ended up a bit over stuffed but he still hugged it like it was the most precious thing ever. Noodle wanted to dress hers up, so Russell took her to pick out some clothes for it while Murdoc and 2D paid. "I fink I'll call him fluffy!" 2D exclaimed happily.

"Call him that and I'll use it in one of my god damned rituals." Murdoc threatened, making 2D hug his bear a little tighter. But the goofy grin was back moment later.

"Do yew know wot I wished fer in yer bear?" 2D asked Murdoc, who groaned and turned to him.

"Please let it be that I'll die right now, because that's certainly what I want." He grumbled.

"No silly!" The singer giggled. "I wished tat yew would be happy!" This took the bassist by surprise, and it was evident on his face.

"Really dullard? Out of everything, you chose to wish for me to be happy instead of, oh I don't know, for me to stop beating you?" Murdoc chuckled a little sadly. 2D just cocked his head to the side, making the bassist wince when the thought 'cute' ran through his mind.

"Well if tat's wot makes yew happy den I can deal wiff it." The singer said plainly like there was no other logical answer. Murdoc averted his eyes from those huge black ones, rubbing his forearm nervously.

"Well…thanks faceache. If it means anything Ididn't wish anything bad for you…" The guarded look on Murdoc's face told 2D this was the best he was going to get, so he grinned and took it. "But I'm still burning the bear." He grumbled as Russell and Noodle joined them, starting to walk back to the Geep.

On the contrary, Murdoc kept the bear for years after that trip. It got dirty and pushed aside, yes, but whenever Murdoc was feeling particularly bad or drunk he'd pull it out and look at it. Especially on Plastic Beach. Because it made him remember that carefree singer that wanted nothing more than his tormentors happiness, and reminded him of his wish to 2D. The wish that one day, somehow he would see that every punch and kick was to mask his feelings and every insult meant "I love you."


End file.
